Generally, commercially available fiber products are made of natural fibers such as a cotton, a hemp or a wool, synthetic fibers such as a nylon, a polyester, an acryl or a polyurethane, or compound fibers including the fibers by weaving or the like. Also, an artificial leather or a synthetic leather utilized for a garment, a furniture, an interior of a vehicle (especially for a seat material) is an implementation of the fiber products in a broad sense. Meanwhile, since there has been a variety of features desired for the fiber products depending on the types thereof, for example, as for the fiber products such as a garment or the like contacting to a human skin, features such as moisture absorptivity/desorptivity, water-absorptivity, anti-electrostatic feature and skin effect (hereinafter, the skin effect collectively shows skin curative effect, improvement of moisturiziation, and improvement of skin softness as well as skin elasticity) have been desired.
However, the features owned by the fiber itself have been limited to achieve these features reliably for the fiber products.
Owing to this, various fiber treatment agents containing a hydrophilic material have been provided for providing the features such as the moisture absorptivity/desorptivity, texture, anti-electrostatic feature and the like to the fibers or the fiber products. For example, a polyurethane resin composition is provided (e.g., Patent Document 1), the polyurethane resin composition containing an egg-shell membrane fine particle by 10 to 300 wt % relative to 100 wt % of a polyurethane and showing good moisture absorptivity. Also, a fiber treatment agent is provided (e.g., Patent Document 2), the fiber treatment agent containing a soluble egg-shell membrane, a reactive organic compound having a reactive group and showing good skin effect, moisture absorptivity and wound healing ability. Further, another fiber treatment agent is provided (e.g., Patent Document 3), the fiber treatment agent being made from a natural organic fine powder such as a silk with the mean particle size of 7 μm and an emulsion of a polyacrylic resin, a silicone resin, a polyurethane resin, or the like.                [Patent Document 1] JP-B-3009499        [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-84154        [Patent Document 3] JP-B-2970794        